Liquid or center-filled gum and other center-filled confectionery products enjoy widespread popular appeal. These products typically exhibit a soft, chewy or pliable outer portion that surrounds a flavored liquid or syrup center portion. The filled candy is often coated with a hard or a soft candy shell.
A problem encountered in the large scale production of such candies is the inability to adequately control and coordinate the flow rate of the center fill material and/or the confectionery extrudate with the individual piece forming process. Poor control and coordination of these process parameters results in improperly sealed center fill confectionery pieces. Improperly sealed pieces are particularly troublesome as unsealed confectionery pieces leak a sticky, viscous fluid onto acceptable product pieces and/or production equipment. Thus, leaked fill material deleteriously impacts otherwise acceptable confectionery pieces, contributes to material waste, and causes equipment stoppage. Moreover, conventional center fill production systems based on single rope extrusions are inherently limited in product output.
A need exists for an apparatus and method for controlling and coordinating the extrusion process and the piece forming process, particularly in large scale production systems for center-filled confectioneries. A need further exists for a production system that overcomes the limitations of single rope extrusion systems.